Silver Nightstalker
Appearance Samuel has lighter red hair, and steel colored eyes. He wears a black and grey cloak, with a white trim. Samuel is only 16 years old, and as one would, he still looks quite young. Samuel's face has small dots on his cheeks, which could be compared to dimples. These dots are hard to notice, but are a dark black. His hair hangs over his eyes often times, but he tries to move it out of his face when he's talking to someone. Samuel doesn't smile much, and only laughs in front of a select few people. Samuel carries a staff with him, which holds a large, circular piece of polished Labradorite on the top. When focused on an object, the staff can ignite objects. He wears dark, blood red combat boots with straps and switches to secure them to his feet. Under his cloak, he wears a black jacket over a white shirt, with black pants. Samuel wears a necklace made entirely of bottle caps, which he currently collects. Personality Samuel normally keeps to himself, staying quiet unless bothered. He has quite the temper, and snaps at people constantly, yelling and swearing at them for no reason whatsoever. Samuel rarely goes out due to his low tolerance of people, and many of those who ''do ''try and talk to him usually have a bad experience in one way or another. Relationships Caesar - Caesar was the one to take Samuel in when his mother died, giving him a job and a place to live. Samuel thinks that Caesar "is everything a dad should be" and cares about him deeply. Samuel currently works for Caesar as a backup singer, and the front man of their band. Caesar is currently Samuel's guardian and adoptive father. Platinum Alucard- One of the few girls Samuel actually enjoys being around. They first met at one of Caesar's parties, after her and Lily went to see Caesar. Samuel enjoys being around Platinum, and allows her to use his real name. He currently has a crush on Platinum, and has told her this. He accept that Platinum does not currently return his feelings, but still wants her to be happy. Reptilus - Originally Samuel's girlfriend, Samuel has kept his distance and doesn't talk to Rep much at this point. He left her because he personally felt it was better for the both of them to split up. Quotes Stats HP: 5000 AT: 35 DF: 20 Trivia * Samuel has taught himself how to use echolocation to find his way around, like a bat * Samuel has trained to the point where he can not only control fire, but water as well. * In the event of a Genocide Route, Samuel encourages the player, but will eventually fight them once he realizes they have killed Platinum or Reptilus * Samuel is a big fan of The Phantom of the Opera * Samuel is known to sing to himself, mostly Phantom of the Opera music, and several songs by a certain band. * Samuel has a secret passion for Musicals, and can play the piano Credit TBA Gallery TBA....hopefully Category:Male Category:Iblis Category:OC